FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an FM signal demodulator for demodulating a frequency modulated video signal widely used in satellite television broadcasts or the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for providing stable demodulation performance by reducing interference caused by oscillation component radiates and leaks into the input stage of the apparatus.